


He Said He Had A Story

by VRMiller



Series: Nora [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Werewolf, face fucking, like I cannot stress enough that this is noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRMiller/pseuds/VRMiller
Summary: Nora learns the serious consequences that result from underestimating the enemy





	He Said He Had A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sure this is not what y'all had in mind asking for more Nora pieces, but if it makes you feel better this is a 3-4 year old piece from the SKM.
> 
> Also, while Nora's sexuality doesn't play into the plot at all (This is absolutely not a story about corrective rape), I also feel the need to give readers a heads up that this story contains a lesbian character being raped by men. That being said, onto the story.
> 
> I've updated small edits (mostly my love of abused commas), but if you see any errors please PM me. Otherwise, this is more or less what it was on the SKM.

_Oh it felt like heaven but I'm sure she was in hell_  
**The Dear Hunter,** _**He Said He Had A Story** _

  
  
She was covered in blood and not all of it was her own. Shivering, her body couldn't seem to decide if she was freezing or burning up. The shivers halted as she made her way down a set of stone stairs before the overwhelming sensation of burning set in as the thick pelt covering her broke out into a sweat. An enraged bellow pierced the crippling silence as she swiped at the burning torch. Claws left jagged marks in the stonework as the torch bounced down the stairs before extinguishing itself.  
  
Nora knew what was about to happen and she was afraid. Aela had been right-then again, Aela was always right. If she'd just taken a shield sibling with her this wouldn't have happened. While not exactly underestimating the bandits, she had not expected as many of them to be inside the fort as there had been. A group of three had caught her with her napping so to speak, catching her off guard and forcing her hand to shift. Desperate to see the end of the clear-out Nora had been banking too hard on, at first, finishing before she was forced to shift. Then after she had given into her beast blood she'd taken to praying she'd finish before she shifted back. If the young Nord had been exhausted before those three caught her off guard she'd be next to dead if she shifted back into a human while there were still living bandits.  
  
The call of more bandits was clear; she could _hear_ them in the next room. For the most part they were unaware of what she had done. Surely they'd come out soon to investigate. If she could _just_ get to them before her shift ended...  
  
Seeing a figure off to her left Nora blindly lunged, clawing and scratching until the body gave and covered her maw in yet more blood.  
  
Shaking violently, it was painfully obvious that Nora wouldn't be able to fight the last of them before her shift gave out; she was barely two months old and it took years to even begin to have control. A total slave to her wolf's whim, the dark haired Nord collapsed on the ground naked, coated in dried blood and shaking. Disoriented, the young woman hadn't noticed that she'd tipped over a cup nor was she aware of the sudden silence coming from the other room.  
  
Staring at the floor, on all fours, trying not to pass out, there was absolutely no way to defend herself. She'd never taken much to magick, though had given it an honest shot; her weapons were with her shredded clothes, up back gods-only-knew-how-long.  
  
The door ahead of her creaked open, bathing the dark hall way in a pool of light. Instinctively going very, very still, her enhanced eyesight allowed her to clearly see the first man. Hopefully he wouldn't see her... if she was quiet, as soon as he went away, she could sneak back out. Nora was fairly certain she'd left no survivors while picking her way down here. Come back later, and try again- and bring Aela with her, this time.  
  
The older Nord had been insistent on Nora taking a shield sibling, if not Aela herself. Thinking she knew better, Nora had laughed Aela's nerves aside- they were just rag-tag bandits. She wouldn't be like Skjor. Go in, get the job done, get out, collect the gold, and then get drunk with her lover and stumble into bed right before sunrise for sloppy sex and a restless sleep.  
  
_Numbers can overwhelm._  
  
Nora was kicking herself because that was exactly her situation. Not that the bandits were a _challenge_ on their own but there had been more than she'd been expecting.  
  
Glancing up, Nora's blood ran cold when she made eye contact with the Nord in the doorway.  
  
“Well well; what do we have here? A stray little skeever?”  
  
_Shit._  
  
Blood freezing in her veins, Nora prayed the man was only looking in her direction, and couldn't actually see her; It seemed, however, that Hircine wasn't taking house calls at the moment.  
  
_Please. Please... Please...!_  
  
Her weapons were with her clothes and Nora was too exhausted to even attempt to hide herself more carefully. Heart pounding loudly in her ears her brain couldn't decide the best course of action- logic screamed that she hide. A slight, naked female with no experience in unarmed combat had no chance against the hulking brute. The beast inside raged that she try to fight anyway; her body screamed she was too exhausted for either, and like a fawn separated from her mother, if she stayed still, they'd leave her alone.  
  
No- no, no they wouldn't. He could definitely see her; he'd _spoken_ to her. A soft whine built in her throat before Nora strangled it, desperate not to give herself away- not that it would help her any.  
  
Almost surreal, Nora's heart lodged in her throat as the Nord made his way towards her, face screwed up in a scowl. Slowly, the young woman started to back up towards the wall- as if moving slowly would do anything to help her at this point. Unable to see behind her (eyes were still glued in front, at the man stalking towards her in a predatory fashion), Nora spooked when her foot came into contact with the cold metal of the cup.  
  
“And just where do you think you're going, hmm?”  
  
Panic flooded her system, eyes never leaving his for a second. Not five minutes ago she could have torn this man to pieces without so much as breaking a sweat; now? She was completely helpless. The only thing that could save her was her beast blood and Nora was simply too exhausted to shift back despite the inner raging of her wolf.  
  
Adrenaline didn't help her any; the bouncing between exhaustion and the need to _run_ conflicting in Nora.  
  
A last ditch effort, the Nord attempted to bite the man as he encroached on her space- missing him _entirely_ , only to have her hair snatched up in an iron tight grip.  
  
“No! Let me go!” Sharp nails dug into the fingers grasping desperately but the Nord ignored the pleas of the young woman.  
  
_This isn't happening..._  
  
Dragging her back into the room he came from, the first thing Nora saw was a fire cackling happily in the center of the back wall. Boxes, barrels and shelves lined the walls and a row of cages lined the one on the left. Fear ripped through her at the sight of them- not at the fact that they were there but because one was occupied.  
  
Having more pressing things to occupy her mind at the moment Nora's attention was quickly diverted from the grimy girl in the dirty cage. Rather, her focus honed in on the other two figures in the room; a hulking Orc and a rather imposing Redguard. Flailing, Nora tried to dig her heels into the cold stone, twisting in a desperate bid to bite at her captor. Naturally she failed completely.  
  
“Look what we got here, boys. Guess she's what caused all the ruckus. Though how in Oblivion a naked girl caused all that damage...”  
  
Squealing when she was thrown onto a wooden table, Nora kicked out, barely catching the Redguard. That didn't keep him from grasping her ankle and jerking it away from her other leg, leaving her completely exposed.  
  
Fresh panic flooded her as the situation became _very_ real.  
  
_No. No. No!_  
  
“Please don't...” A sickening sensation settled deep in her belly- she'd be lucky if she made it out alive.  
  
“ _Please don't_ what?” The Orc was speaking now, mocking her. He must of found the whole situation hysterical, from the sounds of it.  
  
Begging. She was about to _beg._ Was it worth it? Was dying worth salvaging what little of her pride remained here?  
  
No- no it wasn't. She wanted Aela, she was scared and she didn't want to die.  
  
“Please don't kill me.” Maybe if she just squeezed her eyes shut, it would all go away.  
  
“Well I'll be damned- Lass has some spine, that's for sure. Comes in, kills all the others- though I won't lie, lass, you were doin' us a favor with some of those milk drinkers. And then you expect _mercy_?”  
  
Her blood ran cold, mind slowly grasping what was about to happen; they were going to rape her and then kill her.  
  
_Aela, I'm sorry._  
  
She wanted to live- Nora was not ready, by any stretch of the imagination, to return to Hircine. Not now- _Not without Aela_.  
  
Extremely uncomfortable with having herself exposed, the young Nord attempted to close her legs, only for the Redguard to grasp her other ankle and yank it as far apart as he physically could. A twinge of pain jolted through her, hips bucking in an attempt to reclaim her stolen limbs.  
  
She could Shout; that was always an option- But there was a deep burn in her throat, warning her that her body still wasn't ready to handle the stress of Shouting just yet. Soon, though, right? A few minutes?  
  
Eyes rolling up to glance at the man standing behind her, they sharply widened when there was a thick cock in her face. Recoiling, all Nora managed was to find her arms pinned as well.  
  
“I suggest you get to suckin' real fast, because that's all the foreplay you're getting. An' don't even _think_ about biting, am I clear?”  
  
Her hair was released in exchange for him grasping her jaw instead. Before she could even consider biting a scream was ripped from her, muffled by the length being forced down her throat. Body going rigid for a brief moment, Nora thrashed in panic only to be held down by five hands (the sixth still gripping her jaw and forcing it open). Lungs burned in protest and _she couldn't breathe._ Her eyes had started to water and vaguely she could hear one of the other two laughing sadistically.  
  
_I'm killing all of you._  
  
Unsure if it was mere seconds or pushing minutes, the cock down her throat mercifully retreated if only for a few seconds, leaving Nora gasping for air before it plunged back inside. Her screams of protest were ignored as the Nord shifted his grip on her to angle himself better.  
  
Tears welled in her eyes as he pulled out most of the way only to thrust back in before Nora could get half a breath. Soon he fell into a rhythm, tugging her face this way and that as he fucked her throat raw.  
  
Eventually her screaming gave way to whimpers and the whimpers stopped.  
  
She wasn't in a happy place and she wasn't _submitting_ (Gods no- never), but accepting the fact that yelling would do nothing to help her. Too far down for any random passers by to hear her, it was too unlikely to rely on dumb luck and some brave do-gooder to come across her.  
  
As the cock in her throat fucked her without mercy, Nora subtly squirmed about until she could breath through her nose. It was hardly _comfortable_ but it was certainly more pleasant than suffocating to death. Hands roamed her body as she shivered and tried to flinch away, but really where was she going?  
  
Pinned down by three men, one currently having his way with her mouth while she was helpless to do anything to stop him, Nora was _pissed_. Positively enraged by her own stupidity and the fact that these _boys_ were putting her through this.  
  
An odd gurgle that was probably suppose to pass for a growl thickened in the air when the hands continued to roam her, dragging nails across her skin only to watch the angry red lines rise up just as fast as they were called. Fingers roughly groped her breasts, twisted her nipples harshly and laughed when she tried to get away while others manipulated her yielding hips, trying to see what it took to make them bruise. Now that the Redguard was no longer holding her ankles both were somewhat mindful to stay out of the way. The Orc was at her side, and while not at all okay with the Redguard between her legs, Nora didn't panic over him until he started rubbing his length against her. Blinded with fear at the thought of being raped _completely dry_ (After all, her body was hardly going to try and make this easier for her), Nora tensed again, preparing to thrash around in a desperate bid to get him off of her.  
  
Seeming to know exactly what she was thinking, the Nord pinned her face down before glaring at his Bandit friend. “I'm the first one to get to fuck her, clear?”  
  
Too petrified to continue to look, Nora squeezed her eyes shut and tried to ignore the fact that the Nord's thrusting was growing more erratic and rough. One final thrust, and he was holding her in place, fingers threatening to bruise her face as he forced her to take him all in one last time.  
  
“ _Shit_.” The Nord cursed as he spilled himself, bucking against Nora one last time, holding her in place by her jaw. Even though it was futile and she was simply wasting energy she _could_ be saving to shift into a werewolf, the urge to fight back wasn't completely squished.  
  
_That would show them._  
  
The wolf snapped her teeth savagely and took to pacing. She wanted out, wanted to fight, refused to allow herself to be dominated like this.  
  
“That's a good girl, sweetheart.” Nora refrained from mimicking the wolf in her, mindful to keep her teeth to herself as he patted her hair. This situation was bad enough without them slitting her throat.  
  
_Sick bastards are probably into that._ The grimy girl in the cage was little more than skin and bones, no better than a Draugr.  
  
Still held down by the Orc and the Redguard, her head and neck were now free to look around the room, not that it helped her any. Another table, pressed against the wall, had an assortment of potions, and Nora paled visibly when he picked up a green one, realization dawning on her. Here she'd assumed they'd each get one out and have done with her.  
  
Then again, that was what she got for assuming.  
  
“'s matter, sweetheart?”  
  
This situation couldn't possibly get an- actually, never mind.  
  
The Nord grabbed a few of the green potions, setting them on a small stand near by for ease of access. Nora might not know a destruction spell from a restoration one, but she damn well knew potions- it had never occurred to her that it could be used for... well, _sexual_ stamina as well.  
  
“Oh, you'll be lucky if w're done by mornin'”  
  
Far too soon he was back at the table, the Redguard moving out of the way so the Nord could stand between her legs, rubbing himself against her with a cruel smile. The Orc decided to roughly twisted her nipples, and as Nora jolted from the sudden pain the Nord unceremoniously plunged into her, eliciting a pained screech from the girl.  
  
“Fuck, Sweetheart, you're tight as a virgin.” He groaned as his body pounded into hers relentless, blatantly ignoring her pleas. _Tight_. It felt like she was being ripped in half- Nora could count the number of times she'd slept with a man on one hand, and didn't even need all five fingers. They certainly hadn't been this large, and even when she had begun having sex regularly, it was with _Aela_. Pair that with the fact that even her being forced to service him wasn't making this any easier, and Nora's mind was threatening to just... wander off. Maybe a minute, maybe five, maybe a second later, the Redguard's pried her mouth open and forced his way in. Not as thick, but deeper, Nora was aware of an aching pain where her jaw hinged; half from the fucking she was being forced to endure, and the other from the vice grip they were keeping to ensure she didn't bite.  
  
“Tha's a good girl- take it all. Take it.”  
  
Her skin was crawling, the wolf wanting out. Between the shock of the after change, current events, the blaze of the fire in front of her, and the bodies surrounding her, the air felt stifled, and she was finding it difficult to breath (though that might have mostly had to do with the girth being stuffed down her throat; the Redguard didn't seem as willing to give her a split second chance to catch her breath as the Nord had been). A warm wetness dripped down her sides, arousing a fresh wave of panic when she couldn't see. She hadn't seen a blade near any of them, nor had she felt it bite her (of course, now she only had to worry about silver weapons, but right now that didn't bring much comfort). Jolting, Nora was immediately stilled by hands on her hips and skull, but the brief change in angle allowed her to see that is _wasn't_ red dripping down her sides, but rather white. The knowledge that the Orc had jerked himself off to her being brutalized by his friends enraged her, earning a screech (which sadly was muffled by the Redguard).  
  
Apparently the Redguard wasn't amused, thrusting into her throat in a particularly viscous manner and holding her there as she choked.  
  
Not having any real choice in the matter, Nora forced herself to try and regulate her breathing, to keep from passing out; though she had to wonder if that wouldn't be preferred to being conscious.  
  
Passing out, of course, would be too easy. The bitter resignation had set in a fair while ago, and the determination to wait for her chance at revenge was placed right alongside it. Her body was still too strung out to attempt to answer the raging call of her beast blood, and she was being threatened with the very real possibility of choking to death- not really the story she wanted to tell when asked how she died. The fact that she'd made stupid mistakes really burned; it would have been one thing if she'd been doing what she was suppose to and still found herself in this situation. That it could have been _completely_ avoided if she'd not been making stupid mistakes and getting arrogant? The knowledge burned more than her throat.  
  
Lost in the confines of her wandering mind, Nora abruptly found herself ripped back to the present as the Nord withdrew from her completely; while she couldn't exactly find it in her to _complain_ she didn't trust it- and being held in place as she was it was impossible for the girl to turn her head and see what in the world he was doing. The not knowing was almost worse- at the _very_ least while the Nord was violating her she knew what was going on. Being unable to see him in her peripheral irrationally was the worse alternative because Aedrea only _knew_ what he was intending to do.  
  
_Ask, and you shall receive._ Nora squealed as her apprehensions proved to be well founded; there was an incessant prodding at her rump and the Nord's body tried to lock down on itself and keep the intruder out. All she achieved was a sharp slap to her ass eliciting another squeal as the prodding became more insistent.  
  
“Fight me all you want; I'm gettin' in yer ass one way o' another.”  
  
Her blood running cold, the Nord still struggled in vain to salvage this last shred of her dignity. Of course there was no where for her to go- try as she may to call her beast blood to the surface, and try as it may to surface from her, Nora's body simply couldn't do it.  
  
There was no preparation and no warning- that initial protest was the only acknowledgment her body received for what was to come.  
  
She didn't pass out and she didn't scream. She shut down completely- Nora was in her happy place. As though her mind was a completely separate entity from her body, she was aware of the biting and the hair pulling and the way her skin reddened so easily when they hit her, but didn't feel it. She was _numb_.  
  
Eventually they finished with her- Nora still counting the seconds until her body would allow her to shift again.  
  
They threw her in the cage next to the grimy blonde before she had recovered enough to shout at them. For all the good it would of done- she wouldn't be able to take out all three at one time and if _nothing_ else when they dragged her back out she could shift and make it out alive.  
  
Plotting and being full of anger and frustration though didn't change the fact that she was exhausted. Hurt. Aching. She was asleep before the door even shut.  
  
When her eyes opened once more it was to the feel of being shaken. Alarmed, she started to shout before registering the terrified look of the woman in front of her, making worried gestures to keep quiet. Following her gaze, Nora saw that the men were sleeping.  
  
When she looked back at the blonde, she was holding a lock pick. “Do you know how to use this?” Her voice was raspy, probably not used to talking.  
  
Nodding, Nora's eyes lingered on the piece of flint, knowing what it signified. Freedom. “Do you think you can pick that lock without breaking it?” Nodding again, she tried to reach for it, almost entranced. Her hands wouldn't fit through the bars though. A small look of reluctance crossed the other woman's face before passing it to her. “I don't have another- you only get one chance. You get out of here and you _run._ ”  
  
“What about you?”  
  
“What about me? I have nothing left.”  
  
“I'll get you out.”  
  
“That's what the last girl said. She didn't listen and now she's dead. Get out and don't come back.”  
  
Dread filled her gut. Everything ached- probably not as bad as it would have if Nora had still been human, but enough that she felt it in every movement. Pausing before actually attempting to pick the lock, Nora swallowed.  
  
It took longer then it should have but she was being careful- Nora couldn't afford another fuck up. Yes, Aela (and no doubt the other Companions) would come kicking down the down if she took too long, but what would happen in the mean time?  
  
One click and Nora could have cried. The door swung open with a small creak but the men still laid sleeping.  
  
Casting another look at the blonde, Nora's nerves were finally coming back. “I'm Nora. I'll come back for you- with friends.”  
  
The woman shook her head in clear disbelief. “Helene. Now _go_.” The words were faint whispers, though Nora heard them well enough with her sensitive hearing.  
  
She ran. A small part of her was still traumatized by the power play forced on her. Once she was outside, she shifted, the inner wolf didn't even hesitate. She didn't try to kill the men. She didn't try to crack down the cage.  
  
She was scared and she ran and Nora would feel awful when shifting back but she would make sure that Helene got out too.  
  
Feeling nothing but the cold air biting at her bones, the burn of oxygen starved muscles and adrenaline coursing through her, she ran back home.

 


End file.
